Legend of the Vampirates
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Peter Pan invites Wendy and her brothers to come trick or treating on Never Land. There, they learn the story of evil vampire pirates. Wendy thinks it's just a silly old scary tale, but everyone soon finds out that they are real, and have to try to survive the night before they are bitten.
1. Chapter 1: A scary invite

**Hello, everybody! Well, it's that time of year again! October! Which means it's the month of Halloween! And a perfect time for yet another Halloween tale from me! This time, the story is going to feature the Darling children, Wendy, John, and Michael, as they join Jake and the crew with Peter Pan on a night of trick or treating. What may happen, we shall see. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: A scary invite

Fall had arrived in London, as it was a cool October night. October 30th to be exact. The day before Halloween. And in the little house on the corner over there, three children were beyond excited for the next night, as a young teenager, Wendy Darling, was reading another story to her younger brothers, John and Michael.

"Captain Hook thought he was very clever if he swiped all the treats from Jake and his pirates. But that silly captain fell for another trick..." Wendy read from her storybook. "... And flew through the air with Mr. Smee. Izzy used her pixie dust to rescue their treats, and it was definitely a scaring and fun Halloween!"

John and Michael cheered for the Never Land pirates triumph. Ever since meeting Jake and his crew, Wendy had been telling stories about them, just like she did with Peter Pan. "That codfish thought he could get away with his trickery." John said.

"But once again, Jake and the Never Land Pirates save the day!" Michael giggled.

Wendy smiled as she closed the book, "Indeed they did, Michael." She then looked up at the clock. It was almost midnight, "Well, boys. It's quite late. We had better get to bed."

The boys frowned a little, "Aw, but I'm much to excited to sleep!" Michael exclaimed.

John nodded in agreement, "So am I. Tomorrow is Halloween. And I most definitely cannot wait to go trick or treating."

"Yeah, we're gonna dress up like pirates!"

"And get lots of treats!"

"Lots and lots of treats!"

Wendy chuckled at the excitement her brothers were expressing. She too was excited for Halloween. Not as excited as her brothers though, as she mostly preferred other holidays such as Thanksgiving and Christmas. Halloween was a bit too scary for her, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the thought of dressing up, for she loved to do that. "Well, you'll have to sleep in order to get ready. You don't want to be tired on Halloween, now would you?"

The boys nodded, for their older sister was right. But then Michael had a question, "Wendy... do you think we could trick or treat somewhere different this time?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"I believe we should change it up this year." John replied, "You know, maybe trick or treat in a different location."

"But where else could we do it? It's not like we can leave that same street now."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window, "Now, who could that be?" Wendy wondered as she walked towards the window, already having an idea on who it was knocking at this night.

She carefully opened the window, and what she didn't expect to see next was a scary mask staring right in her face. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, falling over in shock.

The figure with the mask began to laugh, as did John and Michael. The figure then revealed himself to be...

"Peter Pan!"

The redheaded boy who could fly chuckled, "Hiya, boys. How do you like my mask? Did I scare you?"

"Well... maybe just a little." John admitted.

Wendy frowned, "Well, you certainly scared me. I almost had a heart attack for a moment." Her hand was placed over her chest to prove that.

Peter blushed as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Wendy. I didn't mean to scare you that badly." He floated towards his friend and helped her up, "I'm just excited for tomorrow night. Halloween in Never Land is going to be a blast. I have a map of all the places to be trick or treasuring."

As Peter explained, the boys got more and more excited, as they now knew where they wanted to go trick or treating, "But anyways, I came to listen to your stories again, and that gave me the perfect idea. Wendy, John, Michael... how would you like to join me and my crew in Never Land tomorrow night for Halloween?"

He didn't have to ask that twice, as John and Michael began to leap for joy, "That would be a fun adventure!" John exclaimed.

"Really, really fun!" Michael agreed, "Can we go, Wendy?"

"Please?" Both boys pleaded to their sister.

Wendy, on the other hand, was rather a bit skeptical about this. Not because she didn't trust Peter or anything, nor didn't want to even go to Never Land, but to go on what is suppose to be a scary night? "Oh, I'm not sure about this. Will it be safe, Peter?"

"Of course it'll be safe." Peter confirmed, "Besides, everything that's scary there either isn't real, or just scary for the sake of being scary. But you have nothing to worry about, m'lady. I'm sure your brothers will have fun, and I know that you will too... trust me."

And trust him she did, "Well... alright. I guess it would be nice to see what Halloween in Never Land is like." Wendy finally said after some thought.

The boys began to cheer for joy, as Peter smiled, "Great! I'll be here tomorrow to pick you guys up. And then, the fun and scares will really begin..."

 **Well, it looks like Wendy and her brothers are in for an interesting night for Halloween. Next chapter, we'll see Jake and his crew, and that's when we'll hear of the Vampirates. Until then, I shall see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend

**Hi, guys. Time for another chapter of LOTV (initials for the story's title). Here, we'll see Jake and his crew, see what everyone's dressed up as for Halloween, and hear that so called legend. Enjoy!**

 **PS: Don't worry, I will update Jake & Tori Stories 4, so don't think I've abandoned that one. Also, my Halloween story from last year... I'm trying to finish that one.**

 **PSS: I'm SOOOO sorry this is rather late, but I've been having some writers block. But I'll try to get this story done before Halloween.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: The tale

It was officially Halloween night in London.

And three siblings were indeed ready for it.

As they waited for Peter to come and take them to Never Land, John and Michael, both dressed in their pirate costumes (Bandannas, sashes, boots, etc), were playing, fighting off each other. "Give up, before I make ye walk the plank!" John exclaimed playfully.

"Not before I cut you to pieces!" Michael replied as they clashed their wooden swords.

Wendy walked by them, carrying something in her arms, as she made her way out of the room. Her brothers noticed, "Wendy, where is your costume?" John asked.

"Why, I have it right here. I'm about to change into it now. Peter will be here any minute." Was the young teenagers reply as she exited the room. The boys continued their sword play, as their pet dog, and loyal nurse Nana walked into the room, carrying three bags in her mouth. She placed them on the beds, one bag per bed.

The boys saw the bags and smiled, "Thank you, Nana." They said in unison.

The nurse barked as a way of saying 'You're welcome.'

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Michael asked. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun."

Nana shook her head and covered her eyes in fear. She wasn't very fond of Halloween. The costumes often frightened her, even though she knew it was only kids having fun.

"Cockadoodle doo!"

Through the open window, flew in...

"Peter!"

Peter chuckled, "Hello, boys." he greeted as he landed on his feet, observing John and Michael's clothing, "Nice costumes. I'd say you'd make a great addition to Captain Codfish's crew.

The boys giggled, "I guess we do." John replied.

"If the captain was you." Michael added.

"Or in this case, a pirate prince."

Peter was indeed dressed like a pirate... and a prince. With a cape, crown, and sword at his side. "Of course. So... where's Wendy?" he asked, looking around to spot his friend.

"Here I am, Peter!"

As if on cue, Wendy walked into the room once again, in full costume. Peter almost did a double take when he looked at her. She was dressed as a princess, with a white and blue dress, white gloves, golden tiara, and her hair tied in a high bun. She twirled around with a smile, "Well, how do I look?"

Peter attempted to hide his blushing as he responded, "Oh... uh... you look... beautiful." He managed to choke out.

The girl smiled, "Thank you, Peter. You don't look so bad yourself. Absolutely handsome."

"Thanks... so, are you guys ready for some awesome trick or treating fun in Never Land!"

"YES!" The three siblings cheered.

With that, after grabbing their trick or treat bags, and bidding Nana goodbye, Peter and the Darlings flew towards the Second Star to the right, and straight on till morning...

On Never Land...

Our favorite pirate crew was getting ready for the night. Ready for some awesome Halloween trick or treating. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully decided to wear their costumes from a previous year (a fairy, crocodile, and witch respectively). As for Jake, he was going as his hero, Captain Colossus.

"I can't wait until Peter brings Wendy and her brothers here." Izzy said.

"Me neither!" Cubby added.

Jake smiled, "This will be their first time trick or treasuring in Never Land. I'm sure their time here will be fun."

"Look alive mateys! We've got company!" Skully pointed out.

The pirates looked up and saw four figures floating from the skies and down to the ground, "Ahoy, Wendy, John, Michael!" Jake greeted as Peter and the Darlings landed.

"Hello, Jake. It's so wonderful to see you again!" Wendy greeted.

"Pleased to meet you once more, m'lady." John gave Izzy a tender and gentle kiss on her hand, as she blushed. "Why, thank you." She giggled.

Michael ran up to Cubby and hugged him, "Cubby!"

"Aw coconuts. Great to see you!" The small pirate boy chuckled.

Peter smiled as he watched his friends all meet up once again. This was truly going to be fun and awesome night, "So! Is everybody ready for a night of fun and trick or treasuring?" He asked. The responses he got were cheers of 'Yes!'

And with that, they started on their trick or treasure journey. As they did, they also went over the rules for the Darlings so they remembered what to do.

"All you have to do is say 'Trick or Treasure', and you get at least one trick, and remember to say 'Thank You'." Jake explained. The siblings nodded, understanding what they needed to do.

"And remember to watch out for any tricks." Peter added. "And any monsters... such as..."

He didn't finish his sentence, which got the others curious. What was he talking about? "Such as what, Peter?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, Peter. What're you talking about?" Jake also asked.

Peter shrugged, "Oh, you wouldn't want to know. It might be too... frightening for ya..."

The more he was mentioning it, the more they wanted to know about what he was talking about. "Tell us, Peter!" John and Michael said, now very curious.

The boy turned to his friends with a smirk, "You really wanna know...?" He asked for reassurance. Everyone else nodded. Peter chuckled, "Okay, then. Must I must warn ya... this is a very haunting tale. Have you ever heard of... the legend of the Vampirates?"

Vampirates?

"Vampirates, Peter?" Wendy asked.

"T-T-That sounds scary..." Cubby whimpered a bit.

Peter nodded, "It is."

"But what are Vampirates?" Izzy asked.

"Vampirates, are evil, cruel, vicious, blood sucking pirates who roam the night and attack people. They bite their knife like fangs into unsuspecting victims, and suck the blood out of them. Once doing that, they can turn their victims into Vampirates too, or use hypnotic powers to control them! Legend tells that many of these creatures roamed Never Land long ago... on this very day... Halloween!"

This story was getting very intriguing to the kids, especially when they heard of the Vampirates roaming Never Land on Halloween nights, "But tonights Halloween night!" Cubby squeaked in fear, "What if we run into one?"

"I propose we be careful should one try to attack." John suggested.

Michael nodded, "Yeah. I don't want to be bitten. I'm a little nervous now." He held on to his sister's gown for protection.

Wendy just chuckled, "Oh there's nothing to be worried about, Michael. There's no such thing as Vampirates. Peter is just trying to scare us... aren't you, Peter?" She looked over at the boy, hoping that he would admit that it was indeed a silly tale, but all he did was grin.

"You never know, Wendy..." He responded, "You just never know..."

"Come now, Peter. There's absolutely no way vampire pirates exist. Vampires themselves are fictional creatures, and I've never heard of any walking upon Never Land. Have you?"

Peter shrugged, "Well, I haven't seen one in person. But they could be real. Just like the stonewolf and the legendary Never Land Werewolf."

"Peter might have a point." Jake spoke up. "At first, when I was bitten by that werewolf, we didn't believe that there were any wolfs on Never Land. And we could potentially see a Vampirate, even if they don't live on Never Land."

"I kinda agree with Wendy." Izzy also spoke up, "If Vampirates were real, we would have seen one a long time ago."

"Well, why else would it be a Legend. The Vampirates are ancients." Peter told her.

"Can't we save this vampire talk for later?" Skully asked, "I wanna get crackin' with the trick or treasuring."

Realizing that their parrot friend was right, the friends continued on through the forest. Hopefully towards their first destination. Little did they know... was that something was watching them from a far...

The first trick or treasure spot was near the Tiki Forest, where on a tree stump was a bowl full of treats, which a sign that said, 'Take one piece only'.

"Well, here we are. Our first stop." Peter said, flying over to the bowl, "Remember, just take one treat."

Everyone nodded, but before they could proceed with doing so...

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Jake and his loser crew, Peter Pan, and the Darling brats."

That voice was familiar. Way too familiar. Everyone frowned when they saw three young kids approaching. The Dark Pirates. And they were in costume. Lizzy was dressed as a female devil, Charlie was dressed as a great white shark. But Blake... he was dressed as the Grim Buccaneer.

Jake smirked, "Ahoy, Blake... nice costume. It really fits your character."

"I could say the same for you..." The evil rival retorted.

"Why are you even here?" Wendy asked, "Are you even allowed to trick to treasure? Aren't you just going to steal everyone's treats... like you stole my storybook?"

Blake glared at her, "That was only a month ago. Besides, you got your stupid book back. We're here to get all the treats we can."

"Okay. But watch out for the Vampirates." Peter told them, "They could be anywhere..."

"Oh I will... let's go crew... we can trick or treasure somewhere else..."

With that, the evil trio started to leave, but as they pasted by John and Michael, Blake whispered in their ears, "I heard, if you find a Vampirate and try to catch it... you will get all the treats you want."

All the treats you want?

The brothers weren't sure if they should believe the evil pirate boy. For this wasn't the first time he's tried to deceive them. John pulled Michael aside and whispered, "You know... I have a feeling we can actually capture a Vampirate."

"Me too." The younger boy whispered back, "Think of all the treats we can get. We might even get more than everyone else in the world."

"So, shall we hunt for the creature?"

"We shall!"

With that, the brothers turned back to the others and walked towards their sister, "Um, Wendy. Is it okay if Michael and I do a bit of trick or treating on our own?" John asked.

Wendy was surprised by the question, "On your own? I don't know, John. It's awful dark, and anything can happen. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh don't worry, Wendy." Peter said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure the boys will be fine on their own. Did you forget that John led the Lost Boys?"

"And I'll be sure to keep a close eye on Michael." John added.

After that reassurance, Wendy finally decided, "Well... alright. But please do be careful! Especially with those dreadful Dark Pirates around."

"We will!" The brothers said in unison as they left down a path.

That suggestion suddenly gave Peter a good idea as he took Wendy by the hand, "Say... I think your brothers are on to something." He told her, much to her confusion. "How about we all split up and go trick or treasuring in different parts of the island... you know, to see who gets the most treats."

He was turning this into a game, and everyone caught on, "Oh you're on, Peter!" Jake challenged, "Come on, crew! Let's see if we can beat Mr. Tricks a lot!" He told his crew as they left down another path.

As soon as they were gone, Peter smirked at Wendy, "Well... I guess it's just you and me..."

"You and _I_ , Peter..." She corrected him, "I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Relax, Mother... let's just have fun."

With that, the two teenagers left down their own path, further into the darkness of the forest. What lies ahead for everyone... who knows... but one things for sure... everyone is in for a big surprise very soon...

 **So we learn about the Vampirates, Blake tricks Wendy's brothers into believing they can caught one to get treats, and everyone goes separate ways to trick or treasure. Next chapter, we'll see the result of all of this, mostly focusing on John and Michael. Until then, I shall see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vampirate Hunt

**Hello, everyone! I am back with another chapter of this new Halloween tale! I sort of fell behind with this one, but I'm starting to get back on track. In this chapter, we're focus on John and Michael, and their little hunt for the Vampirates, and how they plan to capture them. Will it go well, or will they find something even more shocking instead? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Moving on...**

Chapter 3: Vampire Hunt

It wasn't everyday that two young brothers got to hunt for a creature that lurks in the night, even if that creature couldn't possibly exist.

But for John and Michael, this was an opportunity that they simply could not pass up, even if what Blake said was untrue. They just had to find out.

"So, John. How exactly are we gonna catch a Vampirate?" Michael asked his brother.

"Hmmm... good question, Michael." John responded as he thought, "If we do manage to catch the Vampirate, we have to make sure he... or she is well trapped... and that's it. We have to make a trap for him."

"But what kind of trap? You mean like a cage?"

"Perhaps, or a pit hole."

"Or a net."

"Or... all three!"

The two boys smiled at one another. It was time they got to work, "Now, if we are to make a trap for the Vampirate, we must gather the things we need. Like rope, vines, sticks, and mud."

So that's what they did. The boys went to gather their things to make their trap. It took effort, and a little over five minutes, but soon enough, they got every ready.

A cage, a pit, and a net.

"Perfect! The Vampirate should at least fall into one of these traps we set." John said.

"But wait... how will we get the Vampirate to fall into our trap?" Michael asked.

The older brother facepalmed lightly, "Jiminy, you're right! We have to lure the creature to us...we need bait... but what can we use is the question?"

"Well, what do they like?"

"Peter said that they will suck blood from people's necks..."

"But where will we even get blood...?"

The brothers thought long and hard about this. To be honest, neither of them wanted to do the risk of being the bait for the Vampirates, in fear of getting their blood actually sucked.

But then Michael had an idea as he reached into the backpack he had brought when him, pulling up a small bottle, "Here's some red paint I brought in case of an emergency. We can use this as the blood."

"Jolly good idea, Michael." John smiled, "You may be small, but you have such big ideas."

With that, John took the bottle and placed it under the cage, "I feel that it is most likely the creature will fall for the cage, since they most likely fly and would miss the pit. And they even might miss the net." He explained.

"Good thinking." Michael replied.

"Now, let us hide and wait..."

The boys then hid behind a bush, and began to watch quietly and carefully. John held the rope that would release the cage. A vampirate could come any moment now...

Five minutes have passed, and the boys have seen nothing, "Maybe they're not coming..." Michael thought.

"Then we would have set up all of this for nothing..." John replied, "But let's wait a little- hold on... look! At that flying thing!"

Michael looked up and saw a small shadowy figure flying towards the traps, "Is it a Vampirate?" He asked.

"It must be one in bat form. Now stay quiet..." The older brother whispered, "He's going for the bottle..."

The figure landed on the bottle, and at that moment, John pulled the rope, releasing the cage and landing on the figure, "We gotcha, Vampirate!" John exclaimed.

"Now show us where you hide your treats!" Michael added as they came from their hiding spots.

"Crackers! What's going on?"

... That didn't sound like a Vampirate...

That sounded like...

"Skully?"

The boys looked into the cage, and saw that it was indeed the small parrot of the Never Land pirates, "Where did this cage come from?" He asked.

"Our sincerest apologies." John said as he helped the bird out of the trap, "We didn't mean to capture you."

"We were trying to capture a Vampirate." Michael added.

Skully looked at the brothers, "A Vampirate? Why're you trying to catch one?" He asked.

"Because if we do, we'll get all the Halloween tricks we want!"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Why, Blake told us."

At the mention of the evil Dark Pirate, Skully couldn't help but chuckle a little, "You're actually gonna believe what that trouble making trickster says. Did you forget how he tricked you before?"

"Honestly, no." John answered, "But it was worth a try to see if it were true or not. But that doesn't mean we'll stop trying. But now I must ask this... why are you all alone?"

"Yeah, where's Jake, Izzy, and Cubby?" Michael also asked.

The bird frowned, "That's kinda why I'm all alone. We were busy trick or treasuring like usual, until some mysterious person attacked us. Luckily I managed to get away, but I wish I could say the same for my mateys. I don't know what happened, so I went looking for Peter. But it looks like you found me instead."

John and Michael looked at one another, "Maybe it was a Vampirate!" Michael suggested, "Was it flying or had fangs?"

"I dunno." Skully replied, "For one thing, it was rather foggy, so I couldn't really seem 'em. And another thing, I flew away so fast that I didn't look back."

"Well, we shan't find out until we find whoever it is, and save our mateys!" John declared.

"And maybe we'll get treats after all!" Michael added.

"So in the words of Jake; yo ho, let's go!"

With that, the brothers and Skully ventured off into the forest, in search of the pirate crew, and hopefully for John and Michael, a Vampirate.

"I sure hope my mateys are okay." Skully worried.

"Fear not." John said, "I am certain they'll be okay. After all, Jake has a sword with him, he can fight off whatever villain steps in his way. Not to mention Izzy having her pixie dust so they can escape."

"And Cubby having his map to find their way out of trouble." Michael added.

Suddenly, all three of them heard a small giggle... a rather... wicked giggle, "Um... did either of you hear what I just heard?" Skully asked.

"I did." John responded.

"Me too." Michael whispered, "Maybe it's the Vampirate."

 _"Hehehehehe..."_

There it goes again. The boys took out their wooden swords for protection, even if they would be rather useless as they were just toys, "Alright, whoever's there, show yourself!" John ordered.

"And if you're a Vampirate, show us where you hide your treats." Michael added.

There was silence for a moment... until a silhouetted figure flew in front of them, with glowing green eyes, "Oh, I'll show you my _treat_ all right." It spoke in a feminine voice. "My treat for you, is that you get to meet my ARMY!"

Army?

She snapped her fingers, and three other figured jumped behind John and Michael. They turned and gasped.

It was Jake, Izzy, and Cubby...

But... something was different...

For one thing, they all had different outfits almost similar to their usual clothing, only this time, they had capes. And as they grinned... they showed fangs.

Michael gasped, "They're vampirates!"

"What have you done to our friends, Madame Vampirate?" John asked the floating creature.

"Oh, I just made them into my own... not to mention their blood was ever so tasty. Now it's their turn to suck blood."

Uh oh...

Immediately now knowing what to do, the boys ran for their lives, with Skully following behind. The new Vampirates chased after the their victims.

The female Vampirate laughed with glee.

This night has definitely taken a turn for the worst for the Darling brothers...

 **Oh my. John and Michael set up a trap for the vampirates, but end of finding Skully. They even manage to come across a vampirate, who turned Jake, Izzy, and Cubby into... one of them. A lot sure happened. I know this feels like a short chapter, but it's hard when you're trying to reach a certain deadline. Next chapter, we're gonna see what Peter and Wendy are up to. Until then, I shall see you later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Creature of the night

**Hello everyone! Well, Halloween is right around the corner, and I am late as I don't know what on this story. I do apologize, as certain things have kept me from even working on the chapters, let alone update. Now, for this chapter, we're gonna focus on Peter and Wendy, and will feature a song from the cult classic musical, Rocky Horror Picture Show, in honor of the tribute movie they aired on Fox not to long ago. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Nor do I own the song used in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: Creature of the night

While the others were on a bit of an adventure, Peter and Wendy were on one of their own, as they walked through the forest. Peter wanted to show Wendy something.

"Peter... how much longer must we walk?" The teenaged girl asked.

"Just another few minutes, Wendy?" Was the boy's reply.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago... and an hour before that."

"Well, this time I mean it. You're gonna be filled with chills when you see this."

Soon enough, after another two minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. Peter smiled and Wendy frowned. It was a tall, old, and abandoned looked mansion. The darkness made it look pretty scary, as if it were a haunted house or something.

Wendy stared at it, "My goodness... I've never seen something like this in Never Land before."

"Me neither, but I just discovered it the night before. And I wanted to show you... now... let's go check out the inside!" Peter said as he flew towards it.

"The inside?!" Wendy was rather shocked, "But... Peter. We still have trick or treasuring to do."

The boy stopped and stared at his friend with a smirk, "Oh, what's wrong, Mother. Are you scared...? Are you... too _chicken_?"

He then began to cluck like a chicken would, while flapping his arms, in an attempt to tease Wendy. The girl herself glared at him, "I am most certaintly not a chicken." She confirmed, "I'm just... not sure about this. There could be anything in that house."

Peter shrugged, "You're right. There could be anything. But that's what makes it more fun! Now come on, and don't worry... I won't let anything happen to you."

After a few moments, Wendy nodded, "Oh... alright. But let's not spend so much time in there, okay? We can't miss out on too much trick or treasuring."

"Great!" Taking her hand, Peter led her inside.

The inside of the house looked very old, very big, and very ancient. Wendy couldn't help but look around in astonishment, "My... this looks very nice."

"See?" Peter said with a smile, "You have nothing to worry about. If there's anything, I won't let it get you."

The eldest Darling child smiled when her friend reassured her... until he said this.

"But of course... this house could be haunted."

That didn't sound very reassuring.

"And there could be ghosts..."

Wendy frowned deeply. Peter had told her about the ghosts of Never Land, so naturally, she'd be a bit worried now, "Peter, please..."

But he wouldn't stop there, "And maybe bats."

"Peter, stop it..." She warned.

"And maybe even Vampirates!"

Wendy glared at him, "Please, Peter. Vampirates can't simply exist. I understand that we are in a world where anything can happen, but I'm just having a hard time believing that these creatures are real."

"I guess I can't blame you. I've never seen one before. I've just heard of it. But you never know... we might encounter one..." Peter replied.

With that, he took her by the hand again and led her upstairs, "Let's see what's on the second floor."

"Peter, I said we shouldn't be here long. We don't have time to go upstairs!" Wendy tried to reason with him, but he refused to listen to her as he opened a door to one of the rooms.

Inside, there was a bed with a red velvet cover, a dresser, a nightstand, and a closet. A very nice looking room.

"Let me check to see if there are any... creatures of the night in here..." Peter said in a teasing voice.

"Quite hilarious, Peter." Wendy replied sarcastically. "If you ask me. I'd say that you're the creature of the night."

At that mention, Peter turned to his friend with a smirk, "Creature of the night you say... would you say I'm... fierce..." He asked, leaning in towards her. '"Perhaps..." Wendy replied again.

"Would you say I'm... intimidating...?"

"Maybe..."

"Would you say I'm... scary...?"

"Terrifying..."

As the two stared into each others eyes, a musical number started to occur.

 _ **Wendy: I was feeling done in...**_

 _ **Couldn't win...**_

 _ **I only ever won before...**_

Peter smiled as he led her over to the bed as she sat down.

 _ **This whole new place is frightening**_

 _ **Even worse than lightning**_

 _ **It could only lead to trouble and...**_

 _ **Monster fighting...**_

"Monster fighting? Ooh, I like that." Peter said, "Tell me more."

Wendy giggled as she continued.

 _ **And now I want to know...**_

 _ **Is where to go...**_

 _ **I was having fun and I want more**_

 _ **Peter: (More, more more)**_

 _ **I'll put with no resistance**_

 _ **Wendy: I'd rather stay the distance**_

Peter stared at her as he took her hand and pulled her further on the bed.

 _ **Peter: Is this a fraction?**_

 _ **I need some action!**_

 _ **Fear, fear, fear, fear, fear me!**_

 _ **I wanna feel scary**_

 _ **Wendy: Thrill me, Chill me, fulfill me!**_

 _ **You creature of the night!**_

"You want chills, you want thrills?" Peter asked with a smirk. "Then you got it! For I am now the creature of the night! Bent on scary little Wendy birds!"

Wendy blushed, "Oh Peter..."

With that, the song continued.

 _ **Peter: And if anything seems**_

 _ **While you scream**_

 _ **I'll scare you up, and tear you down**_

 _ **Wendy: (Down, down, down)**_

 _ **Peter: And that's just one more action**_

 _ **Of the main attraction**_

 _ **No resistance!**_

 _ **Feel assistance!**_

He pulled her up and they began jumping up and down on the bed.

 _ **Fear, fear, fear, fear, fear me!**_

 _ **I wanna feel scary**_

 _ **Wendy: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!**_

 _ **You creature of the night!**_

As they music continued, the two continued to dance and jump around, while at the same time, Peter making scary noises to scare Wendy, but they made her laugh more than scream.

"You more definitely are a scary creature of the night, aren't you?" She asked.

Peter nodded, "Scarier than you think! Wait until I unleash my beast side."

"What beast side-OH!"

Before Wendy knew it, Peter grabbed her and dipped her down on the bed, taking her by surprise. "Oh my goodness! Is this your beast side?" She asked again.

The mischievous smirk on his face said it all. She didn't have to ask again as they sung once again.

 _ **Peter: Fear, fear, fear, fear, fear me!**_

 _ **I wanna feel scary**_

 _ **Wendy: Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me!**_

 _ **You creature of the night!**_

Suddenly, Peter dove under the covers, taking Wendy with him, definitely taking her by surprise once again. From under there, we could hear giggles and laughs (No, they're not doing 'it'. They're kids for Pete's sake). After a few moments later, Peter popped out from under the covers with that same smirk.

 _ **Creature of the night**_

Wendy did the same with a smile

 _ **Creature of the night!**_

With that, the musical number ended, as the teenagers dove under the covers once again. But only for a few moments, before Wendy got out of the bed, "Oh my..."

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked as poked his friend from under the covers.

"I thought I heard... John and Michael... it sounds like... they're in trouble!" She replied, running to the window in hopes she would see her brothers somewhere.

Suddenly, there was a scream in the distance, but loud enough for both Wendy _and_ Peter to hear, "Okay! I definitely heard that!" He said.

Wendy was now worried, "Oh, they must be in trouble! I should've never let them go off on their own! I knew something would happen! We have to find them!"

Peter nodded, "And while we're at it. We should find Jake and his mateys as well. There's no telling where they may be."

With that, the two teenagers ran out of the house as fast as they could. Desperately looking for their mateys and Wendy's brothers.

Who knows what could've happened?

 **Wow.**

 **So Peter and Wendy had a little fun in that house. And yes, that song from Rocky Horror is Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me. I changed it up to make it more child friendly. But now, they have to find the others, so we'll see Michael and John again next chapter. Until then, I shall see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: A batty new friend

**Hi, everyone! I'm here with another chapter of LOTV. We're shifting the focus back on John and Michael. When we last saw them, they were getting chased by Vampirate turned Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. But will they escape, or receive help from an unlikely new friend? You'll have to read to see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the characters except for my OC's.**

Chapter 5: A batty new friend

John and Michael had no idea how long they have been running for. But if they had to guess, he must have been at least an hour or so.

The Vampirates were still chasing him, as they could hear Jake saying, "Don't run away! We only want your blood! ALL of your blood!"

Michael yelped, "I'm scared, John! I want to keep my blood!"

"Worry not!" John replied to his little brother, "I won't let them hurt you!"

Suddenly, he grabbed Michael and jumped behind a bush. Since it was so dark, the Vampirates couldn't see that, as they flew right passed the bush, and further into the forest.

As soon as they were gone, the boys popped out from behind the bush, sighing with relief, "That was most definitely a close one." John said.

"Too close..." Michael added, "But... what happened to Skully? I don't see him."

They looked around, and neither of them could find the small green parrot anywhere. Could he...? "Jiminy, it appears that we lost him while we were chased." John concluded

"Do you think the Vampirates caught him...?" Michael asked in worry.

"I sure hope not. But we had better find him before it's too late..."

With that, the brothers continued on in the forest, in hopes of finding Skully. Oh how a flashlight or lantern would be in handy right now. It was so dark now.

"I'm not liking this anymore, John..." Michael whimpered, "I want Wendy!"

John frowned, "I do too. We could use her comfort right about now. But until we can find her, we had better keep going less we want those Vampirates to catch us yet again."

The younger boy nodded, holding on to his brothers hand for protection.

A few minutes later, they continued to walk, until John spotted something...

It was the trap her and Michael had built before... but it appears that... someone was trapped under the cage, "Look, Michael! Something set off our trap."

"Maybe it's a Vampirate! Maybe we'll finally get our treats!" Michael suggested in excitement.

The boys made their way quietly to the cage... "Only one way to find out..." Joh reached into the backpack he carried, and took out a lantern, "Okay, stranger. Tell us who you are!"

He shined the light in the cage, and inside was a girl who looked to be teenaged age like Wendy and Peter. She had dark brown hair, pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, and a dark red outfit, "Um, hi... could you help me out of here?" She asked in a timid tone.

"Oh, of course, m'am!" John said as he and Michael lifted the cage, "We're ever so sorry! We only built that trap for a Vampirate!"

The girl then grinned, "Oh really?"

And when she did grin, the boys could see that she... had fangs! John gasped, "By jove! You _are_ a Vampirate!"

"You got that right..." The girl replied, "I am a vampirate. The legends are true..."

"But if you're a Vampirate... then that means..." Michael came to a realization, "We caught one! Now we can get all the treats we want!"

The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Treats?"

John then decided to explain, "You see, we were told that if we caught a Vampirate, they would give us all the Halloween treats we could ever ask for."

"Oh I see..." The girl responded, "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't have any treats on me. If I did, I would certainly give some to you two."

Despite being disappointed about no treats, the boys had to admire her kindness, "You know, for a Vampirate, you certainly are a nice one." John said.

"Yeah. Peter said that Vampirates were evil and blood hungry." Michael added.

The teenager blushed, "Thanks. Well about that. Most of my family is like that. But me... I'm not so tough... my name's Ruby by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, m'lady." John took her by the hand, "My name is John."

"And I'm Michael!" The younger boy greeted. "But now I have a question... why did you turn our friends into Vampirates?"

Ruby looked confused until John explained, "We saw a Vampirate earlier, and she had turned our pirate friends into one of them... was that you?"

"No!" Ruby shook her head, "That wasn't me. I haven't bitten anyone... not yet, anyways. But, who you saw must've been my big sister, Emerald. She's always going bite crazy. Blood is her favorite food."

The teenaged Vampirate sighed, "Emmy's always going on and on about how she's going to be queen of the Vampirates someday. Even when I try to keep her from doing something malicious, she does it anyways. She treats me like a baby, and all I want is to spend time with her. She thinks just because she's older by four years, she can be the boss of me..."

John and Michael looked at her with sympathy, for they could relate to her problem, "We understand how you feel, Miss Ruby." John told her, "You see, Michael and I have an older sister too. Sometimes, she treats us like babies."

"But she's really nice and sweet." Michael added.

"And we know that she loves us very much." John also added, "And always tries to keep us on the right track and out of trouble. I'm most likely sure that your sister is doing the same."

Ruby frowned, "I wish. I almost never get to do stuff with her because she doesn't think I'm ready for it. I'm fourteen, and if I know how to fly, I know how to bite."

She then turned way for a moment to look at something, before turning back to the boys, "But... I'll be willing to help you find my sister, and your friends. If there's one thing Vampirates know how to do, it's to turn their victims back to normal."

Now that was a promising sign. "Jolly good, Miss Ruby!" John declared, "Then we must be off! To save the day! And save Halloween!"

"And hopefully get treats!" Michael cheered.

Suddenly, there was a shrill scream in the air, startling the boys and Ruby, "Jiminy... what was that?" Michael asked.

"HEEELP! PETER!"

Now, there was only one person who could shout like that...

"Wendy!" John exclaimed, "She must be in trouble! And we must find her!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was Emerald attacking her." Ruby sighed, "But C'mon, we better get a move on. We'll need to fly if we're gonna get anywhere faster."

"But we don't have pixie dust." Michael pointed out.

Ruby winked, "We won't need it."

Suddenly, in a puff of dark purple smoke, Ruby transformed into a bat with a red amulet around her neck, "Grab on to my legs. Trust me, I'm stronger than I look."

John and Michael did as told, and once they did, Ruby lifted then up into the air with ease, "See, I told you. Now, let's find your sister and friends, before Emmy does anything bad to them."

With that, she flew off over Never Land. The boys looked below in hopes of seeing either Wendy, Peter, Skully, Jake and his crew, or maybe all of them at together. They both missed their sister dearly, and wanted to see her again. If only... if only...

"John! Michael!"

They could even hear her voice now. But when they looked up, they saw Wendy... being taken by the arms by Jake, who was still a Vampirate, "The mistress will love taking a bite out of you!" He said menacingly.

This made Wendy cry out, "PETER!"

"Wendy!" Both John and Michael called out, as Ruby flew towards them. Wendy was relieved to see that her brothers were both safe, "Oh... John... Michael. Thank goodness you're alright!"

"We're glad that you're okay too." John replied, "But judging by your current predication, how long will you be okay?"

"Wendy, meet our new friend, Ruby!" Michael spoke up, "She's a friendly Vampirate! And her sister is the one who turned Jake, Izzy, and Cubby into Vampirates."

The girl looked up at the smirking Jake and cringed, "I can see that. I can't believe I didn't believe the legend!" She replied.

"Hi, Wendy." Ruby greeted, "And it's okay. We don't appear much, so a lot people don't think we really exist. Don't worry, once we find my sister, she can turn your friends back to normal."

Jake laughed, "I don't think so! Once we bring this girl and Peter Pan to out mistresses cave, she shall feast on their blood until they become ripe like raisins!"

Wendy cried out in horror, "I don't want my blood sucked! PETER!"

The Vampirate boy laughed evilly as he carried the girl away, just as her brothers once again called out for her, "Now what do we do?" Michael asked John, who replied, "Why, we have to save Wendy. After all, she is our sister!"

Ruby nodded, "Right! We better follow Count Jake and see where they're going..."

With that, she secretly and quietly flew after Jake and Wendy. John and Michael both hoped against hope that they would be able to save her...

And maybe even save Never Land as a whole...

 **Well... John and Michael find a friend in a Vampirate name Ruby. They find out that it's her sister doing all the biting, and now they have to save Wendy from a similar fate. Next chapter, we'll get a Vampirate showdown, and see Ruby and Emerald interact. Until then, I will see you guys later, and don't forget to review... Halloween is approaching soon... Thank you. (blows out candle as it goes dark.**


	6. Chapter 6: Brothers to the rescue

**I'm back again! Trying to get this story done in time for Halloween. This time, John, Michael, and Ruby have to save the others from Emerald's clutches and plan. Will it be easy? Will Ruby be able to stand up to her big sister? Or will Emerald rule the Halloween night? Let's find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

Chapter 6: Brothers to the Rescue

After what seemed like forever of flying, Ruby finally managed to locate where Jake was taking Wendy as he threw her down what looked like a hole with a ground door. After looking around, he jumped into the hole and closed the door.

John, Michael, and Ruby hide behind bushes as he did all that, and as soon as he was gone, they came out of their hiding spot, "If I'm right, Miss Emerald's hideout must be under that door."

"She always did like underground places." Ruby said.

"C'mon! We have to save Wendy!" Michael exclaimed as he started to run towards the door, before John stopped him.

"Hold on a minute, Michael. We can't just burst in. They might capture us. We'll have to sneak in."

Ruby nodded, "He's right. Let's go in quietly..."

With that, she opened the door softly, grabbed the boys, and lighting floated down the hole. It was dark and quiet, aside from some talking when they got further down.

"Let us go, you wicked lady!"

"Not until I suck your blood dry."

They were close. After landing on the hard ground, they tip toed down a lantern lit tunnel. Soon, they hide themselves from view as they peered into a room.

There was Peter and Wendy chained up to the wall, and beside them was the Dark Pirates. They were captured too?

Then there was Emerald, who John and Michael could see clearly with the light. She had light blonde hair, a green outfit. She was mixing some sort of liquid in a cauldron. While Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were bust taunting their prisoners.

John and Michael were both relieved that their sister was still okay... but for how long?

Ruby looked around, before noticing that the Vampirates had their backs turned, for they were discussing something, "The time is nearing, my friends..." Emerald said sinisterly, "By the stroke of 11:00 pm... we will use this potion to make them unconscious... that way, we can all take a bite!"

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby hissed in delight.

"And soon... I will be the Queen of Vampirates! Something my weak little sister will never accomplishment!"

At the mention of that, Ruby looked down in dismay, before glaring, "That's what you think..." She whispered, before turning to the boys, "C'mon... let's get your friends out of here before she notices..."

With that, the three tip toed into the room, and over to their friends. Wendy smiled, "John... Michael..."

"Shhh..." John shushed her, "Don't worry... we're gonna get you out of here..."

Ruby then attempted to cut the chains holding everyone up. It wasn't easy, that's for sure...

They continued to help as Emerald continued talking, asking Jake something, "Do you have the bird?"

Jake grinned as he held up Skully in a cage, "The bird is ready for the sacrifice..." He responded.

Skully yelped, "I don't wanna be a fried parrot!"

"Oh don't worry... it'll be over in a quick, but painful second..." Emerald told him, chuckling evilly. But as she did, she noticed Ruby and the boys, and smirked.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't my baby sister... and those two boys I saw earlier. My two snacks."

The trio gasped as they turned to face Emerald. Ruby chuckled nervously, "Hi, Emmy..." She greeted quietly.

Emerald raised an eyebrow as she made her way over to her, "Did you follow me all the way over here?" She asked. Ruby nodded, not having the heart to lie, "Yes... you see... I wanted to come with you."

"But Rubs... this isn't the job for you... I'm eighteen, so I know first hand about feeding in the night."

"So do I! I may be younger, but I know a lot more than you think. And I want you to release these boys sister, Peter Pan, and those three other pirates."

At her sister's request, Emerald let out a malicious laugh, "You think I'm just gonna let my dinner get away like that?" She asked.

Blake looked offended, "Hey, who're you callin' dinner?"

That earned him a hiss from Jake, in which he shrunk back in fear of getting bitten. That's when John stepped forward, "As an English gentleman, Miss Emerald, but my brother and I humbly ask of you to release our friends at once!"

He was trying to be strict, but Emerald could hint the fear in his tone. Michael too as he let out a small, "Please..."

"Sorry, boys. But this is my dinner, and I won't let it go to waste. But I guess since that you two are here, I can add desserts!" She then turned to her Vampirate minions, "Get 'em..."

Immediately, the trio of blood hungry creatures lunged at John and Michael, who quickly acted by whipping out their wooden swords. Jake stopped and chuckled, "Oh, so you want a sword fight?" He asked as he drew his own sword, "Okay... let's fight!"

The boys weren't so sure if this was a good idea, but at this point, they had no choice, "Very well, Jake! En garde!" John declared, as their swords clashed.

Soon, it was a two on one sword fight, but it seemed that Jake was stronger and having the upper hand. The brothers could barely hold their own with him, but they tried as hard as they could.

Wendy watched the whole scene, praying that her brothers wouldn't get hurt. She then started to feel the chains holding her loosen, as she noticed Ruby freeing her, "I want you guys to get away as fast as you can..." She said as she freed Peter and the Dark Pirates.

"Well, I'm out!" Blake said as he grabbed his mateys and tried to leave the cage, but suddenly bounced back...

There was a force field.

"Oh.. no one is going anywhere..." Emerald smirked. "Not as long as that force field is there..."

Jake continued to fight with John and Michael, until he did a move... that totally cut their swords to pieces.

"Uh oh..." The brothers said in unison, before running towards their sister for protection. Ruby stepped forward in front of Emerald, "Emmy! This has to stop! These guys are innocent people, not food!"

"But sucking their blood is what we do..." Emerald replied.

"I know, but you don't have to go all crazy about it."

"You're just jealous that I can do it better than you!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Just because you're older than me, it doesn't mean you get to boss me around, and it doesn't mean you can do things better than I can. I just want to spend time with you! I just want us to do things together... like the sisters we are..."

The powerful rant from Ruby stunned Emerald, as well as the others. Did it work...? Was Emerald actually gonna listen to her...?

After a few moments of silence, Emerald growled, "You're pathetic!"

Suddenly, she lunged at John and Michael, showing her fangs. Ruby reacted fast, "NOOO!" She tackled her sister back, and in the process, sunk her fangs in her neck, sucking a bit of blood.

Everyone else gasped in shock. Ruby had bitten her own sister. After realizing what she was doing, she pulled back and stared in horror, "Oh my gosh... Emmy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that..."

Emerald looked up at Ruby with a sad smile, "No... it's okay... I deserved that... you were right. I was acting a bit overboard... I always do. But it's just that... we Vampirates tend to get crazy over blood... and whenever I did... I always left you out..."

She looked down in shame, "But... I only did that to protect you. I didn't want you to get into any trouble..."

"But you're always getting into trouble..." Ruby pointed out.

"Well, I am older, so I take more risks. The point is... I'm sorry if I treat you like a baby most of the times... but don't forget that I love you, and always will."

John smiled, "See? What did I say earlier?" He asked Ruby, who only smiled back, before facing her sister again, "I understand." She said.

Emerald smiled brightly, "And from now on, if you ever want to do anything with me... just ask. And we can do it together..."

"Really...? Thanks... I love you."

"Love you, too..."

With that, the sisters shared a family hug, as the others looked on with smiles... well, except for the Dark Pirates, "Yeah, yeah, family love!" Blake said with sarcasm, "Can we get out of here now?!"

"Yeah... can you let our new friends go?" Ruby asked her sister, who nodded, "I guess so... I'm really not that hungry anymore."

With a snap of her fingers, the force field disappeared, and before everyone knew it, they were out of the hole and on high ground once again. But there was one more thing left to do...

"Also, can you change Jake and his crew back to normal?" Ruby asked.

Emerald frowned a bit, "Aw, but I like them this way... fine..."

She touched the green stone around her neck, as it glowed, before shooting a beam out of it, hitting Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. In a flash, they were all back to normal.

"Woah... what happened?" Jake asked, having no memory of what happened before.

"You were Vampirates." Skully explained, "And you were about to sacrifice me. Boy, you guys were scary..."

"And I'm the one guilty as charged." Emerald admitted, "Sorry about that... can we be friends?"

Michael smiled, "Any friend of Ruby's, is a friend of mine."

The others had to agree. Although it seemed that everything was okay now, Michael sighed a bit, which John noticed, "What's the matter, Michael?"

"Well... even though we found Vampirates, we still didn't get any treats."

"Treats?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Blake said that if we could catch a Vampirate, we would get all the treats we want."

At the mention of his name, Blake paled and tried to sneak away, only for Peter to catch him by the back of his shirt collar, "Hold it, right there!"

"Have you been telling lies to my brothers?!" Wendy demanded.

Blake chuckled nervously, "Well, I... might of... tried to trick them... but only in hopes of seeing them get attacked by an actual Vampirate, but apparently that didn't happen..."

Wendy gasped. She shouldn't have been surprised at Blake's trickery, but this must take the cake, "So, you tried to put my brothers in harms way?! How dare you?!"

"Blake, if I were you... I'd run away... far away in the next ten seconds..." Jake warned furiously, drawing his sword.

"Make that five..." Peter said, taking out his dagger.

Blake scoffed, "You don't scare me..."

Ruby and Emerald looked at each other, before grinning at the evil pirate boy, "Oh really... well, let's see how you react well to us..." Emerald said with a smirk, "Shall we, Rubs?"

"We shall, Emmy!" Ruby replied.

When Blake saw them flash their fangs, he gulped and started to back away as they came near, "Wait... what are you doing... st-stay away from me... wait no! NOOOOOO!"

The Vampirate sisters pounced on the boy, biting their fangs into her neck. Despite him deserving it, the others had to cringe. Wendy even covered Michael's eyes until it was all over.

After about fifteen seconds, the sisters stood up, looking down at a traumatized Blake, "That was actually pretty tasty." Ruby spoke, rubbing her tummy.

Emerald licked her lips, "I'll say. The best blood I've ever drank."

Lizzy and Charlie helped their leader up and started to walk away, "We better get him back to Lucky..." Lizzy told Charlie, who nodded in agreement. With that, the Dark Pirates were gone.

But even after that, Michael was still sad, "I was really hoping Blake would be right this time. We barely even have any treats."

John had to agree, "Jiminy, you're right. We spent most of our time trying to capture a Vampirate, we've barely had any time to trick or treat at all."

That's when Emerald spoke up, "Well, actually... I think I have a little something for all of you. Be right back." She then flew off... five seconds later, she returned, this time with a small treasure chest, "I've been keeping this and having no idea on what to do with it. But I think you'll like it."

She opened the chest, and what was inside made the boys beam with glee. There were treats. Lots and lots of treats. All the treats they could ever ask for. "Wow!" Michael exclaimed.

"So it looks like Blake might have been right this time!" John added.

"Take as many as you like." Emerald told them, "This one's for all of you..."

And so, the Darlings, the pirate crew, and Peter all took the treats they wanted, and put them in their bags. As they did, they noticed that the sun was rising. "Aw man, we gotta go home, Rubs." Emerald told her little sister, who nodded, "Yeah! The sun is rising."

"Aw, must you go?" Michael asked.

Ruby nodded, "I'm afraid so, little guy. But I promise... next Halloween, we'll be sure to come back."

"And maybe take a bite again." Emerald added, chuckling a little.

The sisters then transformed into bats, bid their new friends goodbye, and flew off, as the kids waved. Peter smiled, "Well, I think we all had a pretty interesting Halloween night." He said.

Wendy nodded, "I have to agree. Excluding the getting held hostage by Vampirates thing, I actually had fun. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about them earlier, Peter..."

The boys response was shrugging, "Eh. I didn't really know either."

"None of us did." Jake spoke up, "And I think this is a night that we'll never forget."

"True..." Wendy replied, "Well, since it's nearly sunrise, my brothers and I had better be getting home... John?... Michael...?"

On a rock, the brothers were busy eating their treats, their mouths smeared with chocolate. While the others laughed, Wendy had to shake her head while smiling, "Oh boys..."

She had wanted them to wait until they had gotten home to eat their treats. But as long as they were happy... oh well...

And she definitely knew one thing...

Halloween in Never Land... was the best fun you can ever have... or should I say... bat fun...

THE END

 **DONE.**

 **I am finally done!** **After working on this story all month, almost never getting the chance or alone time to work on it, falling behind... I still managed to complete it in time for Halloween. To be honest, I feel like I rushed it a bit. But I hope it was worth it for you guys. Coming up for November, I have two more stories coming soon. Now neither of them are exactly Thanksgiving themed, but they still involve family in a way. So, if you want to find out about my new stories, just check out my profile and look under Upcoming Stories.**

 **And closing out, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. And as I always say, and until the next story, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please! Thank you.**

 **PS: I'll continue to update Jake & Tori Stories 4, and give an update on my other unfinished stories. **


End file.
